The True Love Between Miroku And Sango
by MirokusLoverSango
Summary: The InuYasha gang is searching for the final battle with Naraku! But before that Miroku and Sango go through some touching times. Now will they kill Naraku before Miroku's curse is planning to kill him!


The True Love Between Miroku and Sango.

The InuYasha group has started to rest after their long journey to find Naraku's castle. They had finally found his castle and it was near Lady Kaede's village. They had desided to rest for a few days before Naraku finds out where they are and the bigest battle begins. All was very peaceful at the time they were at the village.

_**SLAP!!!**_

Well almost peaceful.

"Miroku!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango yelled.

"Miroku!!!! What did you do to Sango this time" Both InuYasha and Kagome said together while running towards her.

"Well..." Miroku said

"He touched my chest!!!!!!!" Sango was explaining.

"But, Sango, isn't that what he does all of the time, well he also does on your butt but what is the difference?"  
"Well..." Miroku said again.

"Not this time!!! He did something really perverted!!! I can't believe he did that!!!!!!"

"Miroku, what did you do to her that was different?!" InuYasha asked as he was taking him to the forest.

"Well, since Kagome is not around to here this even though she will from Sango, I touched her chest." He said.

"What's the difference?!" asked InuYasha.

"Well, you see-"

"MIROKU HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO SANGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR THE BIGEST PERVERT IN THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!! I SWEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Kagome, what did he do?" InuYasha asked Kagome.

"HE TOUCHED SANGO'S CHEST THAT'S WHAT HE DID!!!!!!!!!!!"

"EVERYBODY KEEPS ON TELLING ME THAT!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HECK DID HE DO!!!!!!!"

"Ok, InuYasha, Sango went to go and take a bath in the hot springs right, then after she came out he was there and then he touched her chest and she was NOT WEARING ANYTHING!!!!!!!" explained Kagome.

"YOU PERVERT!!!!!" yelled InuYasha. Everybody was ganging up on Miroku untill Sango did something that nobody ever thought she would do.

"STOP YELLING AT MIROKU YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sango.

"Sango, what's wrong with you?! I thought that you wanted to kill Miroku!" said InuYasha.

"OH, I DO!!!!!! I JUST WANTED TO TO IT BY MYSELF!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh, ok! Go right ahead!"

As Sango was running after Miroku, InuYasha and Kagome were talking about how they will defeat Naraku.

"InuYasha, since the battle of Naraku is soon coming to an end then if I die will you go to my era and tell my family that I love them?"

"Kagome, you will not die I swear! You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because Shippo will protect you with his fox-fire!!"

"SIT!!!!!!!!"

"OW!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HECK DID I DO?!"

"**SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"YOU SON OF A-"

"SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sango, where are you?" Miroku ran away from Sango but then saw a demon following her. He kept running but now is worried for her.

"Sango!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miroku was yelling at the top of his lungs, "Where are you...?...! SANGO!!!!!!!!" Sango was fighting Naraku.

"So Sango, do you want to see Kohaku?" Naraku asked.

"Damn right! Now you can go to HELL while I go and kick your ass!" Sango yelled.

"SANGO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miroku was calling her. But she could not here him, "SANGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Miroku...?" Sango whispered. As she whispered Naraku had hit her.

"Now, Sango...You should watch your back better." Naraku said with a smirk.

"SANGO!!!!!!!!!! DAMN YOU TO HELL, NARAKU!!!!!!" Miorku said as he choped Naraku in half with his staff. But it turns out that it was just a golem.

"Miroku...Where are you!" Sango said softly, but loud enough for Miroku to here.

"Sango...Are you ok?" Miroku asked while pulling her towards him for a hug.

"Yeah, Miroku...sob" Sango started to cry.

"Sango, what's wrong?"

"Kohaku...I sence that he's in trouble. I know that Naraku has killed Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoushi, and his heart. Miroku I'm scared...He might start to kill Kohaku!!!" Sango was in a total breakdown. She was crying like the ocean was falling from her eyes.

"It's ok, Sango. It'll all be ok." He huged her real tight.

"Miroku..."

"Yes, Sango"

"I'm sorry...for everything."

"No one as beautiful as you should be sorry."

"blush Do you think we should start going back?"

"Or...we can stay here...but Lady Kagome and InuYasha would be worried by now."

"Then lets go" As they started to leave, Sango had did something that Kagome had done to InuYasha. She started to grab his hand and they started to walk off holding hands. Miroku seemed shocked when this happened, but he thought about he's other hand.

"When will the Kazanna start to kill me?" He thought.

"I'm glad I'm by the most beautiful woman in the world...And she's perfect for me." He said to Sango and she was red as InuYasha kimono.


End file.
